


Menu 4: [Addams Family/Matilda] [Iron Man/Harry Potter]

by FanRamen, Kermode



Category: Addams Family - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Iron Man (Movies), Matilda - Roald Dahl
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bookstores, Brothers, Developing Relationship, Drabble, F/F, Other, Podcast, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, fan ramen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 09:11:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17040926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanRamen/pseuds/FanRamen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kermode/pseuds/Kermode
Summary: Fan Ramen is a podcast where voice actors Ralph Avalon and Lindy Day read your fanfic outloud. Kevin is our head chef cooking up all the sound FX. Our goal is to help get authors more exposure and to keep people excited about writing.





	Menu 4: [Addams Family/Matilda] [Iron Man/Harry Potter]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Songs For Lost Souls](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15972236) by [Kermode](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kermode/pseuds/Kermode). 



We have some good crossover fics for you this time. Adult!Wednesday meets Adult!Matilda and things blossom. Also, have Tony Stark and Harry Potter been secret brothers this whole time? Are they on different sides of Avenger's Civil War?

Please head over to [KermodeSnowBear](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15972236/chapters/37255958) and [NyGi](We%20have%20some%20good%20crossover%20fics%20for%20you%20this%20time.%20Adult!Wednesday%20meets%20Adult!Matilda%20and%20things%20blossom.%20Also,%20have%20Tony%20Stark%20and%20Harry%20Potter%20been%20secret%20brothers%20this%20whole%20time?%20Please%20head%20over%20to%20KermodeSnowBear%20and%20NyGi's%20page%20and%20show%20your%20support!%20Give%20them%20well%20deserved%20kudos,%20comments,%20and%20follows.%20%20If%20you%20have%20fanfiction%20you%20would%20like%20to%20submit%20to%20our%20podcast,%20please%20email%20a%20link%20to%20your%20fic%20at%20FanRamenPodcast@gmail.com.%20We%20have%20more%20desserts,%20resources,%20and%20links%20on%20our%20website%20www.fanramen.com/%20%20If%20you'd%20like%20to%20submit%20your%20fanfiction,%20please%20visit%20our%20website%20with%20directions%20on%20how%20to%20submit.%20Questions,%20comments,%20or%20ramen%20orders%20can%20be%20sent%20to%20FanRamenPodcast@gmail.com.%20You%20can%20find%20us%20on%20all%20major%20podcast%20apps,%20YouTube,%20and%20\(brand%20new%20this%20week\)%20Spotify.%20%20Thank%20you%20for%20all%20your%20hard%20work.%20Great%20stories%20this%20week.%20%20Please%20enjoy!%20%20<iframe%20width=%22560%22%20height=%22315%22%20src=%22https://www.youtube.com/embed/hsWjFiNvjZ4%22%20frameborder=%220%22%20allow=%22accelerometer;%20autoplay;%20encrypted-media;%20gyroscope;%20picture-in-picture%22%20allowfullscreen></iframe>)'s page and show your support! Give them well deserved kudos, comments, and follows.

If you have fanfiction you would like to submit to our podcast, please email a link to your fic at FanRamenPodcast@gmail.com. We have more desserts, resources, and links on our website [www.fanramen.com](https://www.fanramen.com/) You can find us on all major podcast apps, YouTube, Spotify and Stitcher.

Thank you for all your hard work. Great stories this week. Please enjoy!

 


End file.
